Fragment's of Memory
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: "I never knew just how delicate ones memories where...but that was before I went and screwed up...please be okay Ritsu, I love you!" Can a fatal accident end the relationship for Takano and Onodera or will it bring them closer? Read to find out AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPPY! M for much latter parts
1. Start of Memory Fragmentation

6:30 am

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

A long arm quickly shoot out from underneath a pile of storyboards, silencing the alarm. Groaning Ritsu Onodera, a lean, green eyed brunette, unearthed himself from the storyboards.

"THIS IS NO WAY TO LIVE!" he shouted out, only having slept for ten minutes before having to go into work...again!

"Maybe I should just live at work. At least I won't have to live next to him."

Muttering curse words Ritsu quickly got ready for work.

"Creeeeeeeak"

Ritsu stepped out of his apartment room at the same time as his neighbor.

"Ugh...great now I have to deal with the one person I don't want to see right now...when will my cursed bad luck end?" he thought to himself.

"Ohayo Onodera did you finish those storyboards last night?"

Ritsu quickly glanced to his neighbor...who also happened to be his boss, Takano Masamune.

"Like hell I did! What's the matter with you? Giving me a completely different story board after I finished the original. The new one is crap compared to the old one"

"That is your job, this manga is being produced into an anime, of course the mangaka is nervous with the storyboards. Don't half-ass your work"

Furious Ritsu starkly replied, "When have I ever half-assed my work?! I've been giving it my all. I have been since day one. It was me who traveled to Hokkaido to get Mutou-sensei's story, and back! I've diligently handled the printers as best I could. In fact I even completed that assignment where you had me read all the storyboards that you had corrected and tell you why they were corrected that way. I even gave you a three page report on it. How dare you say that to me! How do you have the gall? I don't want to see you right now jerk."

With that he bolted off toward the stairs, not wanting to ride the elevator with Takano.

"OI Onodera, wait!" The tall editor chief, with grayish black hair and brown eyes, followed after Ritsu.

"Great now he's following me!"

Distressed Ritsu thought to pick up his pace and as he did...he slipped on the stair

*CRASH...BANG...THUNK*

"ONODERA!"

Takano had reached the top of the stairs in time to watch his ex lover slip and tumble down the concrete stairs"

Running like a mad animal, Takano was at Ritsu's, now still, body in moments.

"ONODERA...OI...ONODERA? CAN YOU HEAR ME? RITSU! RITSU!"

Quickly Takano took out his cell phone and dialing emergency. As soon as he notified them of their location he hung up.

Gently, the now distressed editor, picked up Ritsu's head cradling it, caressing it, all while tears streamed from his face.

*DRIP...DRIP...DRIP...*

Takano heard this and then felt something warm run down the hand that was holding Ritsu's head.

Looking at his hand, Takano tried to figure out what the red liquid, that was running down his hand, was.

"Blood?"

Finally realizing this Takano acted fast. He turned Ritsu over and saw that there was a gas in his head.

Quickly and frantically Takano ripped his shirt and wrapped it around Ritsu's head. He then began to apply pressure to it half praying for the bleeding to stop, while half cursing as to where the ambulance was.

Five minutes later the sound of the stairs door opening could be heard as well as the rushing of feet and the shouts of the paramedics.

In no time, Ritsu was placed on a stretcher and was in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

Of course Takano rode with them to the hospital.

Two hours later

Takano was sitting on a bench outside of the surgery room waiting for Ritsu to come out.

He had already called Hatori and told him that he and Ritsu would not be in for work today and that if they needed anything that the rest of the employees where to ask Hatori. No one was to call him.

At the moment Takano's thought's were being plagued with apprehension and guilt.

Takano knew that this was his fault.

He knew he should never have told Ritsu that his work was half-assed. It was a lie, he knew how perfectly diligent and persevering Ritsu actually was. Why he had said those things, he only guessed that since young editor had been complaining, he could have fun and tease him about it. He had no idea that Ritsu would act like that. He did not know that he had only slept 10 minutes while he himself got at least six hours.

"How could I have been so heartless?" Takano said out loud.

Just then a doctor came out of the the exam room that Ritsu was in.

Takano ran up to the doctor and asked worriedly, "How is Ritsu?"

The doctor, whos name tag read Nowaki, shook his head and said "He has many broken bones as well as a mild concussion, but our main concern is that he lost a lot of blood and needs a blood transfusion the only problem is we don't have his blood type here."

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW CAN A HOSPITAL NOT HAVE THE TYPE OF BLOOD HE NEEDS?!"

Nowaki backed a little seeing how enraged Takano was, "I'm sorry it O- is very rare even large hospitals have trouble finding it!"

Takano was about to roar some more but something stooped him

"What if you had fresh O-? Would that work?"

"That would be wondrous, fresh blood is usually much better then stored. But it's even harder to find a doner."

"Yes but I have O-! Please use my blood!" Takano extended both his arms as he said this.

To say that Nowaki was a little shocked would have been an understatement more like he was dumbfounded that another person with O- blood was not only standing in front of him but was begging them to use his blood.

After a few moments to get over the initial shock Nowkai said "alright"

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Okay so i am very sorry to those who started reading my new Junjou but then I decided i wont work on it for a while because i'm too caught up in this story as well as school work, but don't worry i have not lost interest in this story. In fact already have the second chapter done, and am currently working on chapter 3.

Masamune- HOW DARE YOU GO AND HURT MY RITSU!

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Takano calm down already think of it like this, you can take care of your lover and think about this too, the fact that your blood is going to be mixed in with his doesn't that make you happy at all?

Masamune- Huh I never did think of it that way, now i can always be with Ritsu ^o^

Ritsu- Oi, don't go tell him thing like that he'll start acting wierd.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- how so?

Masamune walks to Ritsu and starts to pet him,

Masamune- Ritsu, now I'm always inside you even if I pull out I'll always be inside you ;)

Ritsu- T..T..TAKANO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR EVEN SAYING?! O/O  
^

AngstyYaoiFangirl- u/u...oh...I see what you mean... 0\\\\\0  
v

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Okay so two things first, My longest story that I have posted was my Fragile heart reverde ending with 5 chaptrs and about a 23k word count, so for this story do you want it to be really long and complex yet easy enough to understand that will make you heart throb, or short quick and straigt to the oint hen end?

Second chapter 2 wont be updated till I get 10 reviews

Ritsu- Greedy much they where doing fine with 5 review marks

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Well i want to see if my stories are rally worth writting and up my comment. Plus its my secrect expirement but i cant say it just say that its a secret anyway night my audience remember to fav follow and comment this story and if you havent already follow me, if you have an interesting story posted ill follow you back. Plus dont forget to read my other books that are frome my junjou collection and my one shot for hatsukoi.


	2. A Terrifying Event

Ritsu's POV

I woke to the sound of beeping. Thinking it was my alarm clock, kept my eyes closed and tried to reach for it when I felt an uncomfortable pain in my hand. Opening my eyes, I waited for my vision to come into focus. When it did I saw that there was a needle in my hand. Confused I traced the cord with my eyes up to an Ivey, and that the beeping was a heart monitor. It was then that I realized that I was in the hospital.

"What happened?" I thought to myself.

I shut my eyes and concentrated, trying to figure things out when suddenly I felt gut wrenching pain seize my brain and I screamed.

Takano's POV

I was lying down in a hospital room across from my lovers, recovering from the amount of blood I just gave. Sure I was dizzy but the thought of my blood running in with my Ritsu's made me feel content. It now felt like we would be forever connected in that way.

I felt my self getting sleepy and was about to welcome a long sleep when I heard a blood curdeling scream from Ritsu's room.

Immediately I rushed off the bed wich was a bad idea, like I just said I gave a lot of blood, and saw my vision swirl around me.

In spite of this I continued forward, desperately trying to get to Ritsu's room, were the screaming continued. When I finally got to the door of my room, I saw Ritsu's room open and the man himself on the bed, holding his head, sweat running profusely down his face. My site was blocked then by a nurse who had run in. When I tried to continue the group slipped out from under me and I felt darkness coming over me

"Shit! Ritsu!" Was the last thing that crossed my mind.

When I woke I wondered what happened. Then the image of Ritsu holding his head and that scream filled my mind.

"RITSU!"

I tried to get up only to find something holding me back. I looked around and that I was attached to an ivy drip as well as a heart monitor. Ripping the cords of me, as well as tearing of the ivy that awash stuck in my, of course when I did that it started to bleed, but I didn't care I had to see Ritsu.

However when I got in the hall I was met with Nowki who tried to stop me, " Mr. Takano! You should not be up after giving that much blood then getting yourself over worked till you fainted. Get back to your bed!

"No! I need to see Ritsu! Let me through!"

"I'm sorry but you can't!

"No I need Ritsu I need to see him now!"

With that I pushed past Nowaki and ran into Ritsu's room.

I suspected to find him lying on the bed hooked up to heart monitors but what I found was a dark silent room. On the bed the blanket had been drawn up to cover the face. I walked over and I pulled down the blanket to reveal the cold empty eyes of my lover. I stroked his cold check with my hand, before gently shaking him.

"Ritsu, wake ups Ritsu, wake up!" I pleaded with him

Then I heard a voice behind me, "takano, I'm sorry but he won't wake."

"What do you mean he won't?" I asked confusion in my voice

"He's dead"

He's dead...dead? What does he mean? That Ritsu's dead?

"He had a seizure yeasterday and atop of the blood loss and the blood transfusion, his body couldn't take anymore,I'm so sorry."

When I finally started comprehended what he told me, I felt utter dispair. My heart hurt so much...I wanted to die right then and follow my Ritsu.

"Takano...Takano" I heard my name being called from behind ,me with a voice that obviously knew. I spun around and standing in front of me was my Ritsu wearing a white robe and a cute pair of wings attached to him. He then gave me a soft smile while looking at me with sad eyes as he said, "Takano please forget about me and move on, and be happy."

"Never! I can never go on without you! Not again! Please don't leave me" I tried to grab him, but instead I went through him. I looked up to him and just continued to smile sadly before sterling to fade.

"Please don't go please stay!" I begged on my hands and knees but Ritsu continued to disappear until finally he vanished and I was left alone and in turmoil.

To be continued in next chapter

Don't leave everything Will be explained next chapter

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Okay well I'm only posting ahead of getting ten reviews because people thought the story was done do this time the third chapter won't be posted until I have my 10 reviews and btw the third chapter is actually finished im in the middle of finishing the 4th chapter and will be working on the fifth chappy soon so please review if you want the next chappy.

Masamune- YOU KILLED RITSU I WILL FUCKEN KILL YOU! :(

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Masamune the story is not done in fact it's only just beginning, I have plans for this one.

Ritsu- what kind of plans?

AngstyYaoiFangirl- can't say but I will let yall know that this will be even longer than fragile heart, in fact it will probaly be one of my longest fanfics i have ever written due to how i'm making the plot.


	3. Who's Ritsu?

Takano's POV

"Takano-San excuse us Takano-San wake up"

Slowly I opened my eyes as someone continued to shake me and call my name.

There stood Nowaki. What does he want I thought to myself. I thought I told them to leave me alone.

Flashback

Right after Ritsu disappeared, Nowaki had walked up to me, "Takano-San I'm very sorry, but we did do everything in our power to save him."

I just looked at him saying "leave me alone" before blacking out again.

End of flashback

The memory shock my body with grief as I recalled that my Ritsu was no longer in this world. It hurt so much that tears silently poured down the side of my face.

"Takano-San about Ritsu we need you to sign some papers"

Ah so that's what they want. For me to say it wasn't their fault he died. I decided to pretend to look at the forms but something caught my eye.

At the top of the form it said consent forms. Why do I have these?

"What are these?" I asked confused.

"We'll we need to undergo surgery on Ritsu but we need consent, but the lad is in no way able to make the decision."

"WAIT, WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT HE'S NOT DEAD?!"

Nowaki looked up in surprise, "No he's not dead. I don't know what you're thinking but after you gave a lot of blood and then trying to move so fast...well, lets say that you've been knocked out for a few hours."

I was only asleep...that means that Ritsu died in a dream...no not a dream a nightmare. It was so real though. but Ritsu's not dead! He's alive oh thank God he's alive!

Then I remembered the consent forms, "So what are these consent forms for?"

"Well right before you blacked out Ritsu popped one of his blood vessels near his brain, it might have been from a seizure but we're unsure. Anyway we need to surgically drain the liquid before it can cause him any harm."

After I was told what they where for I hurriedly singed the forms before giving the papers back to Nowaki.

As Nowaki exited the room I started reflecting on the...nightmare.

'What if Ritsu dies?' I asked myself, 'what will I do?'

Ritsu's dead face kept coming to my mind, driving me insane then his sad smile while an angel...if he really did die I think...no, I know , I will follow him. I was experienced enough to know that if I was left alone again then I would relly go insane this time.

After a few hours Nowaki came and told me that the operation was a success and that Ritsu was asleep but should be fine now.

I was relived at Nowakis words and let him lead me to Ritsu's room. As I entered I immediately saw Ritsu hooked up to a heart monitar and an ivy drip. I raised my eyebrow quistongly to Nowaki.

"He only just got out of surgery we need to monitar him, and since he lost a lot of fluid that explains the drip," Nowaki said reasuring me.

Nowaki left me alone with Ritsu and I went to his side.

I gingerly held Ritsu's small hands in mine.

I then let my lips caress Ritsu's, sending all my love that pleaded for him to wake soon.

I then sat in a chair next to him and continued to hold his hand, planning to wait out Ritsu's slumber.

After hours of watching Ritsu sleep, (which was not boating in the slit east as I could watch him sleep all day and not grow tiered of it) I felt Ritsu stir. I stood up over Ritsu and watched as his eyes flickered open.

"Ritsu!" I called I then leaned down and hugged like he was made of fragile glass while inhaling his scent, gosh how I love his smell.

I was so happy that my Ritsu was awake that I never expected what Ritsu was going to say.

" Who's Ritsu? And who are you?"

What does he mean who's Ritsu I looked to see what face Ritsu was making as I felt that it was a prank but when I saw genuine confusion plastered on the young males face my blood ran cold.

My Ritsu had lost his memories...

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Well I give up with 10 reviews for next chapter and will lower it back to 5 reviews for next chapter is that fair?

Ritsu- Well once you start a story that will guarantee reviews then you can up it, remember a good bit of people have never heard of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi before.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- That's true I guess you're right.

Ritsu- By the way wheres Takano-san?

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Hes of sulking I believe

Ritsu- Why?

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Because i had you lose your memories

Ritsu- Ah

AngstyYaoiFangirl- so my readers I doing this as I go along I do have an idea on how I'm doing the story line but if you have any ideas that you want in this fanfic then please feel free to pm me your ideas. :)

Ritsu- And don't forget AngstyYaoiFangirl will post after every 5 reviews


	4. Panic Attack

I woke to a quietness and I tried to figure out what happened. I tried to search my mind but I found nothing. I then felt a presence hovering over me. When I finally mannaged to open up my heavy eyes I saw a pair of soft brown eyes watching me.

Then a deep voice cried "RITSU"

Next thing I knew I was being hugged very gently like I was something precious.

In my mind I'm still trying to figure out what's going on so I asked the brown eye'd man, "Who's Ritsu?" And then I was curious as to who this man was, who would hold me so gently, " And who are you?"

I felt the man pull back from hugging me as he searched my face, I then noticed his eyes were full of despair. For some unknown reason It broke me to see such a sad face, I really wanted to comfort those eyes.

The man then completely let go of me and he sat down.

"Can you not remember anything at all?"

I struggled trying to think of something when I realized I didn't even know my own name! Who was I?

I started to panic and said very scared, "I...I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING...N..NOT EVEN MY OWN NAME!" I then felt myself start hyperventilate as I panicked.

"Hey calm down, relax!" The man said to me in alarm.

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!" I shouted.

I was so scared I paid no attention to my surroundings so of course I never realized that the man had left and came back with another pearson.

All of a sudden I felt calm and peaceful tired that i gave into the comforting darkness of sleep.

Takano's POV

I felt utter despair when I saw that Ritsu had no idea who I was. I let go of him completely, and then sat back down. 'Can he remember anything at all' I questioned.

"Can you not remember anything at all?" I asked him , I needed to know if there was at least something he could remember.

I watched Ritsu's face as he searched his mind. I saw him with a confused look on his face before it took to the look of panic.

He then looked to me and said in a scared voice, "I...I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING...N..NOT EVEN MY OWN NAME!" I then I saw that he was starting to hyperventilate, and realized he was going into a panic attack.

He needed to calm down i thought, I said to him "Hey calm down, relax!" I grabbed his shoulder but he didn't realize I had done so.

The he shouted "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!"

Shit I thought to myself, he can't be working himself up like this, so I quickly ran out, sure that Ritsu would not notice my absence.

Thank God I didn't have to go that far since halfway down the hall I saw the nurse in charge of Ritsu.

"HELP, MY FRIEND IS STARTING TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK!" I shouted.

The nurse quickly put down the stack of papers she was holding before grabbing a syringe and filling it with a strange fluid before running with me into Ritsu's room, Ritsu's panic attacking having gotten worse.

I watched as she injected Ritsu with the liquid and how it immediately went into effect. Ritsu stopped moving and was calm, he then started to fall asleep.

The nurse then turned to glare at me as if I was the one who caused the paniack attack, "What happened?" She asked.

"He woke up and couldn't remember anything" I said this softly looking away. Because I was looking at the floor, I didn't notice the nurses eyes softened before she left the room. I then walked back to my chair next to Ritsu.

I thought about what I could do or should do when he wakes up again...he won't remember us as a couple...the moment that thought penetrated my mind I felt my healing heart come undone. As I was thinking Dr. Nowaki came in.

"I was told that Onodera-San woke up with no memories?"

I nodded my head dejectedly.

"Takano-San I need to know exactly what happened"

I sighed and told the doctor all that he wanted to know.

I watched as Nowaki jotted down some notes in his clipboard, before speaking

"Does Onodera live with anyone?"

"No"

" hmmm, he needs to stay with someone while he has no memories since it's dangerous other wise...do you know how I can get in contact with his parents?

"No, but that's not a good idea since he and his family don't get along all too well" I said this because I knew it was true, and also because I thought that I couldn't stand it if he left while in this condition.

"That may be but he's going to need looking after."

"I'll do it!" I jumped in real quickly.

Nowakis brow furrowed before he asked me a question, " what is you're relationship to the patient?

"Well I'm his boss for one thing, plus we live right next door to each other in our apartment...and," I looked away liflessley as I whispered out the last part of our relationship, " we're lovers." My voice broke then, and I felt tears stinging my eyes.

Nowakis POV

I watched as Takano masamune 'twas explaining his relationship to the patient since I needed to know how safe Ritsu would be with him.

"Well I'm his boss for one thing, plus we live right next door to each other in our apartment...and,"all of a sudden he looked liflessley away from me as he whispered out, " we're lovers." I could hear the break in his voice as he struggled not to cry.

I immedietly understood why he wears so persistent with me on seeing Onodera. I realized I would have acted the same if I was in his shoes. I imagined what It would be like if Hiro-San suddenly forgot me, the prospect terrified me so greatly that I tossed it from my mind immedietly.

I then felt very sad for them.

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- hehehehehehehehehehheheheheheheehe ROFL

Masamune- What the hell are you laughing about?! Do you find this crap story funny. Is it amusing for you to watch us suffer you damn sadist!

AngstyYaoiFangirl- heheh..ah.. .sorry, no I was reading one of the latest comments over this story and omg i loved it so im going to give some shout outs

The first shout out goes t the person who made me laugh earlier and that is Nashiru, thank you soo much for that comment, I loved it, in fact this story wasnt supposed to get updated until I got another review but your comment really moved me to go ahead with the next one

Ritsu- Next shout out goes to Imagine Wings and we thank you or the nice detailed comments and the continued support

Masamune- To lonescript we thank you for your advice and dont worry this story is about to slow considerably, ill ry and being more descriptive to.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- TrueLove17yugi-yami your comments are funny to read as well btw what do you mean by me posting shorter chapters? I would have thought one would ask for longer chapters...either way im sorry but im keeping my word count around 1000 maybe a little less and maybe a little more than that...also i want to mention that your penname is so true yugi-yami is awesome!

Ritsu- To AnimeBaconLover(i still get a kick out of your name) thank you for the countinues support.

Masamune- We thankall guest who support htis story

AngstyYaoiFangirl- ANd thank you to those who read thkis but dont comment of fav or follow but i would love to hear your voice so how about giving a comment instead of skipping to another fanfic

BTW Im stuck with what to write next so if you have an idea please let m e know, second updates will go slower cause I got a Beta Reader at last so it will be a while but trust me the wait will be worth it :)


	5. Solitude

Takano's POV

It's been three weeks now since the accident. Ritsu was placed into a chemically induced coma. The reason being is that whenever he woke up, he would start to panic, time and time again. After the 9th panic attack of the day, Dr. Nowaki told me that if he kept having these attacks and didn't rest, it could endanger the recovery process from the surgery. So they had to place him in a coma until he was fully recovered.

I had stayed right next to the brunett this whole time and only left once to get a change of clothes and to stop at Marukawa and inform everybody that Onodera and myself would not be coming into work for awhile due to the accident.

I had them split up Onodera's authors and placed Tori in charge while I was away.

Thankfully everyone was understanding. And as a plus Tori told me that he would be visiting the hospital every day anyway since his author Chiaki Yoshino was laid up after a major accident and was in the middle of rehabilitation but was now well enough to work on his manga.

Tori said he would bring me any storyboards that needed my approval and I thanked him greatly.

At the moment I was sifting through some storyboard making a correction here and there when I heard a groan.

I placed the storyboards down on the small cherry red desk the hospital had provided me, and glanced at my comatosed lover.

The young brunet was still asleep, I saw, but then I noticed that his face had twisted itself into a look of fear.

I then concluded that he was having a nightmare.

I stood up and grabbed Ritsu's hand, holding it close to my heart. I then took my other hand and ran it through the youths,silky soft hair. I then slowly lowered my self so that my lips could grace my loves forehead. I then let my lips wonder over to his ear where I preformed the only ritul that we discovered that calmed down the nightmares. I whispered sweet nothings into his ear, while willing the nightmare to leave.

After awhile the brunette calmed back down and returned to his listless state. I seighed and sat back down, and picked back up the storyboards I was working on.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door before I heard it click upon without my answer.

Dr. Nowaki strode in with his clipboard.

"Good evening Takano-San, how are you today" he asked me with politeness.

Forcing a small smile I replied "The same as usual, how are you?" I then asked watching as Dr. Nowaki went through another examination of Ritsu.

"Oh well I've been better, my lovers home sick but he forced me to come to work" I saw Nowaki shudder, probaly in remembrance on what was threatened if he didn't go I thought.

"Oh well I hope your lover gets better" I said being polite.

"Thank you"

I saw Dr. Nowaki then lift Ritsu's eyelids and lit a flashlight into it. He then wrote some things down before checking his vitals.

"Ahh splendid Takano-San, splendid" escaped the docs lips.

I stood up and asked hopefully, "yes what is so splendid"

"According to his charts Onodera-San is fully healed from his surgery, no we just have to wait for him to come out of his comma"

"How long until that happens? I asked curiously.

I saw Dr. Nowaki's smile falters as he said to me, "Actually, we don't know it may be some time till he wakes"

I sat down a little dejected that there is no precise time time till Ritsu wakes.

"Come now Takano-San don't get so downhearted he'll wake in time, just be a little patient and wait for him." Dr. Nowaki said trying to cheer me up.

"That shouldn't be too hard I thought to my self", "I mean I've already waited for him for ten years so I'm used to it, I'll wait for you as long as it maybe my love."

Ritsu's POV

I can't remember how long it's been since I've been in this eternal darkness.

I tried once to make a presupposition. However, every time I tried to recall that which was hidden from my mind, a caustic pain would shoot through my already impaired mentality.

So I forsook all attempts to finding myself in this crepuscular.

Instead I wandered aimlessly, not knowing where I was headed but to anxious to stop my movement.

Then I happened upon a door in the darkness that I somehow knew contained some of my lost memories.

I looked at the door and saw chains dangling brokenly from the hinges and a dark aura seeped from inside.

However my ambicious curiosity drove me to throw these caution signs from my mind and encouraged me to proceed.

I then took some shy steps in the doorway.

Suddenly the darkness that I had been in morphed into a dark gray basement scene that held an assortment of tortures devices and sex tools.

I felt that this scene I see before me is something I'm not supposed to remember.

Instead of giving into my curiosity's hunger by proceeding forward I turned to leave, and prevent myself from rememberence, but not before I heard a voice that sounded strangely familiar say

"Ah Ritsu my dear, this is your punishment for pulling that little stunt earlier."

Turning my head slightly I saw a strange man carying a youth that was impersonating my looks.

He was also tied up and was currently struggling to get free; I saw fear in his tear soaked eyes.

"Yes this is definitely something I'm not supposed to remember." With that thought swirling through my petrified head I bolted from this hell back through the door and into the darkness, escaping the horror that was about to unfold, however that didn't stop the cries of pain that echoed around the darkness.

I curled into a ball and started to cry praying for the screams of pain to go away.

As if to answer my prayer, I felt a presence filter around me and blocked out the screaming.

That presence was so familiar to me yet I could not recall who it belonged too.

Next thing I heard was someone whispering "I love you Ritsu" over and over again. Calming me down back to forgetfulness.

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- FINNLY I finnished this chapter, and I really want to know you guys opinion for my wording in Ritsu's POV please

Masamune- no

AngstyYaoiFangirl- please

masamune- no

angstyyaiofangirl- meanie, btw I'm so tired right now Im about to fall asleep so today's authors notes are cute short so Ritsu say the closing please.

Ritsu- sure read fav and review please and goodnight


	6. Go Home Already

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Guys I'm warning you now this chapter is very sad you may want to cry at the end, so enjoy

* * *

Takano's POV

"Takano-San, Takano-San, wake up already" opening my eyes I saw Yokozawa prodding me awake with a handful of story boards.

"What do you want Yokazawa?" I gruffed out sleepily.

"For you to go home already."

"What are you talking about? I am home" I said snuggling into my comatose lover, my arms wrapped around him, cradling him.

"Masamune it's been 3 years already, you need to keep up with yourself I know Onodera wouldn't be happy if he found out that you stopped taking care of yourself"

Has it already been 3 years?

True to my word I stayed by Ritsu side. Weeks turned into months and the months turned into years. Yet, my love still did not wake.

"I am taking care of myself" I growled at Yokazawa.

Through the days following Ritsu's coma, Ritsu's parents found out about the youths condition about 2 months into the that time period after many questions and interrogations as to why I stayed so close to Ritsu, his parents finally found out that we were a couple, or at least that's what I want to say.

Onodera's mother was very disapproving at first, (as soon as she found out, she had stolen one of the nurses syringes and tried to inject me with the medicine that would put me in an eternal sleep) however after I told her the story of how Ritsu's and my relationship worked, she felt happy for her son, it was the the fact that he had found someone who would take care of him like she wished, that made her accept me.

Now Ritsu's father left quite the impression on me, he asked very few questions when he first found out, and a gentle smile was always seated upon his lips. He spoke in a soft manner, and more importantly he accepted me immediately as well as the relationship.

I see now that Ritsu got his gentle shy demeanor from his father ,while that over exaggerated personality Ritsu used when avoiding me , was from his mother.

After the Onodera's were aware of Ritsu's and my relationship, they ended up buying out the room that Ritsu was staying in. Further more they got the hospital to allow my desk and other small items in the room, that way I could stay near my loves side while I still worked.

Also the to my happiness and relief, Onodera's Mom finally agreed to call of Ritsu's engagement, saying it must be awkward to force someone to marry someone they don't love, especially when her son was already in love.

Even though Hatori's author is no longer in the hospital, he and other fellow editors stop by every once in a while to bring me my work and to check up on Ritsu.

Yokozawa on the other hand, after hearing about Ritsu going into a coma and then finding out that I just started to live in the hospital, has made it his business to visit me every day to keep me company and make sure I kept up with my health, even though he's married and needs to take care of his child.

"You know Yokazawa, why don't you use your spare time to hang out with your family, instead of fussing over a fully grown and capable man such as myself. I'm sure Kirishima and Hiyori would love that."

"Pfft, capable? Don't make me laugh for the first half of the first year since the accident, you refused to eat and ended up fainting when the Onodera's came to visit. If I didn't come around afterwards to make sure you were taking care of yourself, you would have died after the second year."

That time was very hard on me I could remember, following Ritsu being placed in a coma and then refusing to wake threw me into a panic. It got even worse when the hospital started talking about ending it with a lethal injection, saying that it wasn't right to keep someone in a coma for so long.

I was an absolute wreck upon hearing this. I shut myself in Ritsu's room and barricaded the door for two weeks without sleep or food.

Finally I got a call from Mr. Onodera saying that Ritsu would not be given a lethal injection due to the fact that they found Ritsu's will stating that if he ever were to need life support, then not to take him off the machines until his parents said to or if his parents died. And since the Onodera's were alive and kicking, they refused to end it, especially when they believed that Ritsu would still pull through.

I then allowed Ritsu's room to be reopened and as soon as the Onodera's came, I had collapsed from malnutrition and exhaustion. Because of that incident, Yokozawa redoubled his efforts in completely annoying me by acting like a mother, not that I would know how a mother acts, but hey, I read enough manga and regular novels to know the gist of it.

"Go piss of" was my snark reply.

"Oh shove it and come eat the food I brought you" Yokazawa countered me.

I perked at the mention of food, lately I only ever ate was hospital food, it wasn't bad, it just got boring so eating something different for the day really brightens my mood.

I got out of the bed careful not to tug on any of the wires that were attached to my love before walking toward the bathroom to wash my hands.

As I washed I could hear Yokazawa speaking his daily ritual. When he visited he would always say the same thing to Ritsu.

"Hey you punk, you need to come out of that coma you here? Masamune needs you now more than ever, and he dosent have me to fall back on if you refuse to wake. So please just wake up for Christ sake." His tone sounded harsh at first but it softened at the end.

As soon as Yokozowa's speech was said I turned off the water before going back into the room.

"You know Yokazawa if he could hear you, I'm sure he would be too terrified to even think about waking up if you get my drift" I said this a bit sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'm going home, eat your dinner and then you go home" he told me brushing me off

"I told you already I am only home wherever Ritsu is" I said this to forcefully have Yokazawa drop the topic.

"Arrrrgg, fine have it your way Masamune, but I swear I'll get you to go home before long."

"Ha, how long has it been since you started to say that? Two years? Right? There are only two ways you can get me to leave,one with Ritsu in my arms or two in a body bag " I laughed and Yokazawa stormed out.

However as soon as he left I went to Ritsu's side and gently embraced him again.

I then dropped this fake cheer I had been prancing around with and replaced it with the genuine sadness I kept inside myself while in front of others.

"Ritsu, please wake up soon, Yokazawa is right, I need you. I love you so much so please wake up soon. For me okay?." I said this as the tears I had wrestled away while Yokazawa was here, finally let loose onto my face.

* * *

Ritsu- You put me in a coma for three years...wonder where I've heard that one from.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Shhhh shut up, I know but I love it when the ukes go into coma's

Masamune- What the hell is wrong with you normal people don't like the younger lover to be hurt at all much less placed into a coma.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- That's where you're wrong my dear friend, people who read this back me up on this, you guys like the ukes suffering as much as me right?

Masamune- Nobody's going to agree to that.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Fine lets make a bet, if they do agree with me then you have to be my assistant for the next few chapters.

Masamune- And if you lose which you will, thn you have to discontinue writing this story.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Hell no, I'm not putting my story on the line for this bet.

Masamune- Wuss talent-less author.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- GRRRRRRRR...Fine i accept. Please reader comment and agree with me this story's life depends on your opinion. Any way now time for my Shout Outs since I haven't done any since chapter 4.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- First ones goes to my favorite reviewers ever

To** Nashiru Miharu** OMG I soooooooooooooooooo love your comments, I'm going to guess that you're the same Nahiru who guested review for me earlier and has now gotten a fanfic account right? well any how, I have to give you praise because your comments are so funny to read and they warm my heart a lot I swear this to you. I mean literally whenever i read your comments i get this huge smile on my face. Like when I read your review when you saw your name in my last shout out, man i nearly died laughing your reaction was so priceless omg i love you. I believe that you are adorable i want to hug you and thank you for your amazing reviews(I sound like a creeper) .(even without out knowing what someones name truly is or what they look like i can tell if some ones adorable by the way they comment)  
Now let me answer some questions you asked.  
1st one was about my chapter lengths- Sorry to disappoint but my chapter lengths have to be kept at least at a 1000 word count, some times if you're lucky I'll write almost 2000 words but i need to keep it at 1000 because i have to work on my next Junjou chapter as soon as my next chapter for this is posted. I never did explain how posting is done with this story but i write a new chapter for this when i finnish a new chapter for Junjou, for example i wrote ch 1 for this story, after publishing it i didn't start on ch 2, no i started on ch 1 for my junjou. As soon as the ch 1 was done for junjou I hop back over and started the next chappy for this one. And i use the same pattern for each chappy. Thats why i keep word count to 1000, it's because i have two audiences i need to keep appeased with their story.  
Now for your second question about my Christmas specials- Sorry but they are not all for Hatsukoi 4 are for Hatsukoi but only one with a Ritsu x Takano # are for Junjou Romantica and the other 4 are for Yugioh.  
However If you really love Sekaiichi Hatsukoi then why not read my one-shot that I wrote for them? It's called Jumper and it's my very first Hatsukoi that I wrote. And if you enjoy my work in general then hop over to my Junjou fanfics. However if you do read them Fragile Heart comes first followed by Heart Complex don't do Heart Complex then Fragile Heart other wise you'll get confused (my friend did that) And Fragile Heart Reversed ending can be read before or after the original fragile heat book and it's completely complete and does not need a sequal.  
Now Nashiru-Kohai I really love your LONG comments, don't get me wrong OI'm okay with short comments that people leave but its the LONG comments that inspire me, whenever I feel down with this story I o back and reread your long comments to give be a boost so please do not stop with your long comments.

Next Review goes to **Animebaconlover**, I swear I love your pen name...okay that's it every time i do shout outs and you are one of them , I will always keep saying on how much I love your name. Any way thank you for your continued support of this fanfic. I hope you approve of how things went down with the Onodera family. If you comment on wishing there was a detailed part about how the Onoderas found out, well don't ask about it because it will be further described in later chapters hehehe.

Okay now on to **Imagine Wings**, thank you so much for you're continued support, and yes thanks for reminding me that I'm committing suicide by doing 11 fanfics on top of school and finales...waaaaaaaaaaaah! Also You kept asking me to have Takano help out with motor abilites, well you see him having a surgy in his brain will not make him immobile, and he only lost his memory, he didn't forget the basics of life like moving. SO to appese you with your wish I ended up placing Ritsu in this 3 year long coma because this way, without being mobile, Ritsu will be very weak because his musccels diterioted while they were not n use...so think of it like this, Ritsu being placed in a coma is basically based on you hehehe. Any way keep reviewing please.

Ritsu- I'll finish of the comments now since the author is now tired out already,

to **TrueLove17yugi-yami** thank you for your continued support of this fanfic and thank you for wishing our author good luck on her suicide attempt. Your continued comments are appreciated a lot.

To **Alexs'grl** we will continue posting chapters as soon as the holidays are done.

and **Leafa-chan** apparently you're not worthy enough to get a shout out because you're the authors bf and yet you only give her only 1 sentence reviews

Masamune- Okay and now that this chapters been posted this story is going on hold, wish the author luck and tell her to get over the damn flu already.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Also don't forget to tell Masamune If with the whole we like to see our ukes suffer.


	7. Fading Hope

AngstyYaoiFangirl- HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF FRAGMENTS OF MEMORIES! Okay and I learned the hard way that next time I attempt to do 11 fanfics for a holiday...I need to start working on it months in advanced and not just one month in advanced...(I was only able to do 3 of the original 11 :( Oh well lets start this chapter!

* * *

Ritsu's POV

Who am I? I can't see anything but…...darkness?...Is that what this blackness is called again?

I can feel my chest rise and fall. What was it called when your chest did that?... I think it was called breathing….yes I think that's what it was called. I feel something touch me but I don't know what it is. It left after a while but then I felt another touch.I feel it touch what I think is my face…. it is soft and gentle. It comforted me. However when I tried to touch my face I couldn't. Why is that?

"Ritsu" was a word I heard someone call.

Whose Ritsu? It sounds familiar, but I can't get a grasp on the word. What is a Ritsu? I feel something touch my face again. its a feathery touch. Then I feel a sweeter touch against what I believe are my lips.

Why….?

Why can't I see….?

Why can't I move…?

* * *

Masamune POV

I was standing next to Ritsu while Dr. Nowaki as he gave Ritsu his daily checkups.

"There still is no change for Onodera- San." The Nowaki told me as soon as he finished.

"Do you have an idea on how long he will remain like this?"

"No I can't Takano-san. We are still trying to figure out why he's still in this coma in the first place. It's not like there was an error made when we put him in the coma in the first place."

'_At least I didn't raise my hopes, after Ritsu ended up in this 3 year long coma. I just don't want to get my hopes up again, before they get crushed.'_ I thought this to myself.

I must have been making a sorrowful expression because Dr. Nowaki said to me, "Don't give up hoping Takano-San, he will eventually wake….You know they say that people in coma's can hear what's going on outside so why not try talking to him in case he can hear."

"Alright thank you Dr. Nowaki."

Doctor Nowaki then gathered his materials and left me alone with Ritsu.

"Ritsu" I whispered his name

I turned to my love and grabbed his hand with one of my own. I put my other hand to his head and brushed the bangs that had grown a bit long.

'_I need to cut his hair again_.' I thought. I then brought my hands down and cupped his cheek. I leaned in and captured his lips.

'_I want to savor the feel of his lips before he wakes up…..before I won't be allowed to touch him. before it becomes apparent that he won't remember me.'_

After a while I sat back down in my chair.I heard a soft knock the door. I quickly whipped away the tears that were streaming down my face when I called out "Come in"

Slowly the door opened and in stepped Mrs. and Mr. Onodera

* * *

Mrs. Onodera's POV

I knocked on the door and heard the sorrowful tone Masamune used to call us to come in. Slowly I opened the door and saw my son laying on the hospital bed same as ever. I also saw my hopefully, soon to be son-in-law sitting at his usual chair. I noted the old tear tracks,and dark circles in and around his eyes. His shirt also looked a bit tear stained which signaled to me that he had just been crying not but 2 seconds ago.

' _He's such a devoted young man. I'm glad my son had found someone like him to take care of him….If only I had known about their relationship sooner…before what might have to happen come to pass…... And to think that I was about to let that whore marry my Ritsu. To think that the sweet girl I had known was actually an adept murderer who married rich kids, fucked them and then killed them after their marriage to get their money. Thank God the cops finally caught up with her." _

"Masamune...how are you today?" My husband asked.

Even though I was strongly against Masamune when we first met, as the days grew we had grown quite close to each other that we, as in me and my husband, practically treat him like our second son. He's polite and smart and above all he has stayed with our son through all these years.

"I'm holding up alright. How are both of you?

'_He's also very considerate….why?.why does he have to have his heart broken?_

"Same as you I guess." My husband replied for the both of us.

"I see" Masamune said to me before turning his gaze back to my son.

'_Why does it have to be this way?'_ I was trying to mentally prepare myself but I already felt tears sting my eyes.

"Masamune-kun…" I hear my husband call his name to get his attention.

He turned his head to face us and I braced myself for his reaction to what we were about to tell him.

"Masamune-kun…..Me and my wife have come to a decision. Albeit it is the hardest most painful decision to have come to as a parent and as human beings in general. We have decided that if Ritsu doesn't wake from this coma by the end of this year...then..,"

I was starting to cry at this point.

"We're going to take him of the machines." He finished.

I started to sob harder as I spoke to Masamune "w.e...a..a..are….s...ure...that m….m...my…..son….would….be….happier….h….he...wouldn't….want...t...to...be...only….a….alive…..through...m...machines…..h...he's...a...ve...very….fies..ty….kid….and….for him...to be…..he...doesn't deserve this." I gestured at the machines.

I finished saying what I wanted to say and grabbed onto my husband as we waited for what we just said to sink in. All I could see through my watery eyes was that Masamune started to shake.

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Hehehe I actually went and re wrote this chapter at least 3 times because I had 2 great ideas but I didn't know which one to go with one was a decision where Ritsu was about to wake up and this on the one I went with is the possibility that Ritsu will be cut of MWAHAHAHA They don't call me Sinister for nothing.

Masamune- Go fuck yourself and then die in a hole you bastard!

Ritsu-Takano-san Watch your language!

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Don't worry Ritsu he's just mad that he lost the bet AND because I ended up going with this version for the story while he wanted the the other version as I explained in the earlier AN of this chapter. Besides this way I can keep my audience on the edge and hopefully increase my rating MWAHAHAHAHA.

Ritsu- Oh ok well we will see you guys later in the next Chapter!


	8. Chapter Announcement: Progress Update

Hello you are all wondering where the next installment is...well my updates will being slowing down considerably due to the fact that I won't have much time to write them at the moment. If you are wondering why that is then it is for one factor and one factor alone...I AUDITIONED AS A VOICE ACTOR A FEW WEEKS AGO AND JUST THE OTHER DAY I GOT AN EMAIL SAYING THAT I GOT CASTED! So therefore I have to practice for it...also at my school where in the middle of producing an Alice in Wonderland play for drama performance, I ended up getting to be the soldier even though I wanted to be the Mad Hatter oh well. Wish me luck guys


	9. Let the Count Down Start

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Hey guys so yeah I think your going to hate me for this but here's the next chapter for Fragments of Memory!

* * *

Recap of last chapter No POV

"Masamune-kun...Me and my wife have come to a decision. Albit it is the hardest most painful decision to have come to as a parent and as human beings in general. We have decided that if Ritsu doesn't wake from this coma by the end of this year...then..,"

"We're going to take him of the machines." Mr. Onodera said.

Masamune POV

I could feel my body start to shake as my mind tried to process what I was just told...what I have been in fear of. My eyes burned with tears at the news. My already tired mind tried to wrap itself around the new information.

Until the end of this year they said...wait whats today? March 1st...that means he only has 9 months, 306 days, 7344 hours, 440640 minutes, and 26438400 seconds, and the seconds are already ticking away as I think this'

"Why...Ritsu please...wake up please" I shook Ritsu lightly the hot tears finally spilling over my eyes. "I...I can't go on without you so please, please wake up." I bend my head down on the bed next to Ritsu's Unconscious form as sobs racked my body. I suddenly felt someone hug me from behind. I turned slightly to see Mrs. Onodera right there, her eyes raw and puffy from her crying earlier.

"shhh Masamune...Calm down" her voice trembled slightly and I could tell that she had stopped crying and was trying to be strong for me despite the fact that she might lose her only son. After a while of her trying to soothe me I finally calmed down.

"Lets just pray and hope for the best Masamune" Mr. Onodera claimed. With that they left to give me privacy with Ritsu. Getting up from my position I quickly discarded my clothes in favor of some sweats and then got into bed with Ritsu. Holding him close to me. As I held him my mind started to race.

'Maybe I can lock down in here with Ri again' but then I thought about what Mrs. Onodera said. She was right...Ritsu would be happier free rather than being trapped in a coma. 'Mr. Onodera is right all I can do is pray and hope he awakes before his time limit is up.'

I then said aloud into my loves ear, hoping he could here, " Please wake up Ri," I started, using the nickname I adopted calling him a few weeks ago, "I won't leave you if you don't though...No I will follow you wherever you go."

After getting that of my chest I felt suddenly tired from my previous crying fit and fell asleep next to my the one that holds my heart.

Currently I was heading to the bathroom to take a piss before returning to the storyboards I was working on. As I did, I heard the door to Ritsu's room crack open and I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Onodera, I have some new's for you, look's like Kisa got engaged yesterday. Isn't that great? Although he decided to wait to get married until next year. He hopes that you can attend his wedding, he hasn't given up on you. Also the author that you managed, well she's having a baby in a few month's. She told me that she wanted you to met the baby when she has it. Also that editor that you used to manage back at your parent's company, well I heard that he's finally going to do a world book signing. I was told that you were the one who originally suggested it back when you managed him. I think he planned to tell you himself, but his little lover was having some medical issues and asked me to tell you instead. I also heard that your parent's adopted a dog and named her Shiba. She's very loyal and sweet which is surprising since she's a full breed pit bull. It is kind of sad, we think she was abused in her earlier life because if you raised your hand as if you were going to hit her she would run away ears flat and tail behind her legs. She is a great comfort though, I wish she can meet you soon."

I zipped up my pants and left the bathroom and looked at Yokozawa sitting on a chair next to Ritsu. "How the hell do you know all this?"

"Because, unlike some people, I actually get outside and talk to people." he huffed at me. Yokozawa then got up and picked up a bag that smelled wonderfully like tempura. "Ah here, Hiyori was worried about your nutrition and made pork tempura for you."

"Ah, thanks I haven't had tempura since a few moths ago when Hatori brought some to me" I went and took it from Yokozawa. I then got out my pair of chopsticks. They were bright yellow ones with cute panda bears on them. As I ate, my old friend pulled up a chair next to me.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, how is Hatori doing?" I casually asked yet paid close attention to how Yokozawa's reaction. I saw him stiffen a little. "He's still on leave...apparently there was an issue with Chiaki that was never noticed till now."

"Issue?" I tilted my head curiously.

"Yeah...apparently there was a fragment of bone stuck in between It never harmed him until he tripped and hit his side causing the bone to jar free from where it was at and pierce Chiaki's lung. He's still in surgery so to speak."

"Pft," I started to laugh, "hehehehe"

"What the hell MAsamune? this is no laughing matter! Have you finally lost it?"

"hehehehe Gomen but don't you find it funny and ironic? First that poor Misaki kid, then my Ritsu, and now Chiaki...It seems like fate is trying hard to claim all of the uke's. Wouldn't it just be great if it just left them alone? Or better yet, why doesn't fate just come try to take us instead. Why is it all ways the ukes that suffer? Why can't it ever be seme's? I mean it's not like any self respecting yaoi fangirl actually likes this kind of thing...right? It hurts so much not to be able to do anything" I felt tears starting down my eye's which.

"Masamune" I heard Yokozawa softly say my name.

We sat there in silence for a while before Yokozawa started to speak again.

"It'll be alright, he'll pull through I know he will. He's got a stubborn will. He won't give up. He will hold on, and he will always make it before any deadline. Whether in his authors deadline's or now. He won't give up." With that said and done with, I heard Yokozawa get up. "I need to head home now...but please Masamune call me if you ever need anything." and with that he left.

I thought on what Yokozawa said and I knew he was right. Ritsu does indeed have a stubborn will. In all my years of knowing him, I knew that if he said he would get something done he would get it done. Just like with his mangaka, everyone gave up on her except for him. However he was persistent and stubborn, and despite being told by everyone that he wouldn't make it, he pulled through. So why should this be any different? Lust because he's in a coma?

Just because his life has now been given a deadline? Will that make him give up?

No I got to believe that he will pull through, just like how I believed in him then. That he will eventually come back to me. We can't be separated after 10 years then reunite just to be separated again. I don't believe the Angels would let that happen and if this is what they were intending then screw them.

I glanced at the calendar and sighed. I guess it's just hard to keep a straight head and calm demeanor when your soul mate has a deadline that has to be made...because unlike in the editing world, this deadline will have a devastating punishment if he's late.

288 Day's Left Until Ritsu's Final Deadline

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Ok ok ok, so I know some of ya'll hate me now for doing this but man I am a freaking genius with how I have decided to continue this. In fact I already have calculated the exact number of chapters heading up to the dead line and whoa there's a lot. Guys I honestly swear that judging by my calculations this story will be well over 50 chapters with all I have in mind.

Okay and I will warn you guys though, the chapters following this one for now are going to be tragically slow for a while, but I plan to reveal some tings like I know some of ya'll are curious on An's back story so I may put that in and other little details like that. For a while it's basically going to be how Masamune fairs living in the hospital and I'll pry into his mind and unveil his doubts fears and concerns. I will be taking you into Ritsu's coma state mind every now and then. Also I want you guys opinions, You hears about the thing with Chiaki being in an accident right? Well do you guys want me to write a spin off on that? If yes I probably wont start working on it till i'm done with this. I just want opinions. Okay so ow we go say hi to Ritsu and Masamune

Ritsu- This is very clever how you are doing the count down thing like in our manga.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- That's why I said I was a genius!

Masamune- Hey what happened to your editor?

AngstyYaoiFangirl- She is on vacation from editing for a little bit and will be back eventually so I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors

Masamune- Oh by the way AngstyYaoiFangirl

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Hmm

Masamune- I did tell you to go fuck yourself then die in a hole right?

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Yep

Masamune- So I've seen that you have not done so. Ritsu

Ritsu- Hm?

Masamune- Where's my gun?

Ritsu- I wan't aware that you had one and even if you do, how the hell should I know?

Masamune- Good Point...I'll be right back

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Well, while I look for my bullet prof vest Ill let Rii-chan handle the shout outs

Ritsu- Don't call me Rii-chan!

To Animebaconlover **\- **Thank you for you continues support and reviews. You see Ritsu was threatened to be taken off the machines very early so of course Masamune was going to react the way he did since Ritsu was hardly been in his coma that long. But things have changed and after three years Masamune has matured and will probably start to believe with the Onodera's that it's cruel. Now the thing with An-chan I will try to explain what happened with her as the days go by. You'll learn slowly from new's clippings the character will see and things like that. and I hope you appreciate the fact that there are no major cliffys for the time being.

to Nashiru Miharu- Thanks a bunch for you continues support and reviews, they really make my day as an author to know that I have such a devoted fan that it makes me able to enjoy my writing. Huggels! (sorry for short response it's 4 in the morning and I have yet to sleep)

To Imagine Wings- Now I hope you are able to see why my pacing was a it fast in the begging, I neeed to lure in readers before I started this part of the story where the pacing seems dull or slow but extremely important and necessary. It's supposed to be a huge emotional build up and anticipation for both the characters and readers. Other then that thanks for your continues support. And on a side note please update The Editor as quickly as possible! I really want more of that story. (I actually got the idea of having Usagi go on a world book signing from you)

To DarkPrincess758- thanks for the luck and congrats I will work hard

And last but not least to the guest reader sorry for making you cry but that's what I'm famous for ;)

Any way Please Review this story they really make me happy and motivated to work on this! Now I'm off to start another chapter for Heart Complex (wish me luck I've hit a writers block again for it)


	10. Bath Time!

Masamune's POV

I was currently sitting down in front of Ritsu with a bowl of nabi balanced on my leg. I was eating with one hand while with the other hand I was holding a manga that I had been reading called "You're My Loveprize In Viewfinder" It is a very interesting manga in my opinion. It's about a freelance photographer named Akihito Takaba who get's involved with the mysterious Asami, a powerful leader in Japan's underworld society. I feel like Takaba's fiery passion resembles Ritsu's a lot. I was currently reading the part where Takaba started to get fucked by Asami in the shower. Even though it was censored just a little bit, I felt myself getting a little hard from it. As I was about to turn the page a heard a knock at the door. Startled I quickly sat on the manga before saying "Come in."

The door opened and in came Dr. Nowaki. 'Thank God I hid my manga. It would be very embarrassing if the doctor knew what I was reading.'

"Ah good evening Takano-san," Dr. Nowaki said to me cheerfully.

"Good evening to you too," I replied respectfully, "How are you today?"

"Ah just worn out you know, patients to attend to and not enough doctors around. Anyway it's time to give Mr. Onodera his bath, can't let him go stinky even in a coma now can we? Ah we also need to change his bed sheets."

"AH I see." I replied as I watched Dr. Nowaki walk to the bathroom to start up the bath. As the Water started to run, he came back out to get Ritsu. I watched him pull the bed sheets off of Ritsu's unconscious then started to unbutton Ritsu's shirt. While he did this I couldn't help but get jealous at him for touching my Ritsu. I knew it was silly of me since I knew perfectly well that it was so Ritsu could have his bath, and that Dr. Nowaki already had a lover, but I couldn't help it.

When Nowaki finally got the shirt off and was about to do his pants I suddenly stood up saying, "Um, I'd prefer it if I got him undressed instead."

Nowaki stopped and looked at me smiling gently, "But of course, I'll change the sheets then."

I placed my empty bowl on the desk as I went around to the other side of Ritsu. Before I took off my loves pants, I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom closing the door behind me with my foot.

As I did I heard Nowaki chuckle and say, "You know Takano-San, I'm not interested in Mr. Onodera since I have my Hiro-san, no need to be so sensitive." I felt myself go red at this "Ah s...sorry" I turned and apologized.

"It's alright. Ah but then again, I may have reacted the same way." With that I shut the door completely and placed Ritsu gently on the floor.

I proceed by taking off the sweats Ritsu was wearing (We ditched the hospital gown after the first year since it was bad for his skin) and then I took off his boxers, revealing all of him in front of me. I then picked him up and placed him in the bath, making sure to keep his head from going under. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured a generous amount into Ritsu's hair.

"I really do need to trim your hair again" I said to him as I scrubbed his hair.

As I started to condition Ritsu's hair my eye's started to travel along his naked body taking in everything. I could feel my earlier erection start to come back.

I sighed, this always happens when I bath him, but I couldn't help it since he was my love. I never did anything about it though, and I wouldn't even think about touching myself while he was like this. Instead, I ignored my discomfort and continued bathing Ritsu. I grabbed the sponge and poured the body wash onto it and started to wash his body. My discomfort ever increasing.

Ritsu's POV

It's so cold in here, I wish I could find out where that voice from before came from. Or at least who it belongs to. I remember falling asleep to it caressing me, but when I awoke it was gone and I found myself in this darkness again. I got up from where I was sitting and began to walk along the corridors. For some reason I felt a tingling sensation around my head, It didn't feel bad though. I continued walking when I came upon another door. Unlike the last door this door smelled sweet. Curious I walked inside the door and the scene changed to a bedroom. It was night at the moment. I saw two figures on the bed, but because of the darkness I couldn't see their face's but I could tell that they were both male due to their voices.

"Mhh s-o g-oo-d, S-em-pai"

"Ritsu, ha….ha….urgh..ha….Ritsu…"

"AH….Sempai...no…n...not...there!...

I felt myself go red as I watched this. I think this is a dream my mind imagined since I was feeling sad in the dark, but for my mind to have imagined this. Then I noticed that I was sporting an erection. I tried to ignore it, but it was impossible with the moans coming from the two men on the bed. My erection grew to be painful, I suddenly felt a tingling sensation all over my skin. Not able to control myself anymore I took hold of myself in my hands and started to pump while watching the scene in front of me. Enjoying the weird tingling sensation that was around my body.

I kept pumping, but for some reason I couldn't find any release. I started to get frustrated since it hurt so bad. Suddenly, it felt like someone had grabbed my length and started to stroke it. It felt soooo good. After a few minutes of me pumping myself alongside the feeling that someone else was touching me I finally came. 'Phew' I thought to myself, 'That's better, I wonder what that weird presence was?' Suddenly I was found back out in the emptiness. I felt tired, so I laid down where I was and closed my eyes, drifting back to nothingness.

Masamune's POV

I turned Ritsu over so that I could wash his back. Taking the sponge I scrubbed away making sure I didn't miss a spot. I took the sponge lower and started to wash his but, making sure to get in between the cheeks. I felt my erection tighten against my pant's as I did this.

'I'm a horrible person. To get an erection even though he's comatose,' I thought to myself disgustedly.

I then turned him back around and what I saw made my mouth open and my eyes widen in surprise. "How is this possible?" I asked myself in disbelief. Standing up, rock hard, was Ritsu's length. I froze for a bit, not sure what I was supposed to do.

'He can't do it himself….but it's wrong to touch him while he's out….then again, it's probably painful.' I debated with myself for a bit until I gave up my pride and decided to ask Dr. Nowaki.

"Hey are you still there Dr?" I called, not wanting to open the door since my erection was very noticeable at this point, heck it was straining against my pants.

"Yes, did you need something?" I heard him say.

"Yes...um" I gulped "is it possible for coma patients to become erect?"

"Yes, actually it is possible. If the coma patient is either dreaming of something or remembering something in his head that is arousing to them, then they can become erect."

"Well what do you do when your patients become erect?" I asked, not rightly believing that I was actually having this conversation...and with the doctor no less.

"Well, when the patient's become erect the doctor will need to get rid of it, otherwise it is unhealthy and probably painful if the patient's mind becomes conscious. I'm guessing your asking this because Mr. Onodera is erect."

I felt myself redden, "Um ...yeah" I said in a quiet voice.

"Well since you are lovers I'll leave the treatment for it to you." I heard Dr. Nowaki laugh a little.

"Yeah….Ok."

Embarrassed to the extreme from that awkward conversation, I returned to Ritsu's side and grabbed his length and started to pump. It felt so weird to be stroking and pumping my beloved's cock while he was unconscious. Frankly I didn't like it. You would think that I would have loved to do this, but no, not while he's in this condition. I mean he didn't moan or move as I touched him. It actually made me want to cry since this is not like him at all, and because of it my erection completely wilted away.

After a few minutes, he came silently on my hand. That over with I picked back up the sponge and rewashed his body.

Nowaki's POV

After I answered Takano-San's question, I went back to the task at hand. I took off the sheets and placed them in a hamper in the hall. I then proceeded to get out the clean sheets from the closet and place them on the bed. When I was finished I decided to sit down and wait to check on Onodera's stats. However when I sat in the chair, it felt like I sat on something. Curious, I pulled out from underneath me a book.

"You're My Loveprize In Viewfinder" read the title. I decided to look through it and I felt my eyes widen as I did! After a few minutes of looking through it I heard the bath drain. I got up and was about to put the book back and pretend to not have seen it when suddenly I felt the urge to tease Takano-San. 'He's always so stiff and serious, I want to make him forget about his worry hehe' I thought.

So instead of putting the book back down, I hid it behind my back and waited until Takano-San came out. When the door opened I watched him carry Mr. Onodera bridal style to his bed and then tucked him in snugly."

When he finished I smirked and said, "Oh Takano-San!"

He looked at me with serious eyes "Yes Dr. Nowaki?"

"I'm surprised that you're into these kinds of things" I almost laughed as I held up the manga.

I watched as the man before me amused, as his eyes widen in shock and his face flush dark red from embarrassment.

"T-That'...it's the..manga...I edit " I heard him stutter.

I knew this was a lie "Oh okay I understand," I saw his face relax a little, "Is what I would have said if I didn't know that you only edit shoujo manga, and not Yaoi" I laughed and went about my work, checking Onodera's stats while Takano stumbled around trying to find an excuse.

270 Day's Until Ritsu's Final Deadline

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- ...What did I just right?

Ritsu- I don't even know myself...what made you decide to give me an erection while in a coma

AngstyYaoiFangirl- My friend Leafa told me too, although she told me an a joking way. MWAHAHAHAHAHA...Btw has Masamune come back yet?

Masamune- Yeah I'm right here *points a gun at me and shots me in the chest*

AngstyYaoiFangirl- AGGGGH * Falls down*

Masamune- That's what you get bastard!

Ritsu- TAKANO-SAN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!

Masamune- I did this for us Ritsu!

Ritsu- GIVE ME THAT GUN GIVE IT TO ME NOW!

Masamune- *Shocked at Ritsu's rage hands it over*

Ritsu- * takes the gun and throws it in the fire*

Masamune- HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

Ritsu- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SHOT HER! OH MY GOSH I NEED TO GET HER TO TH HOSPITAL!

AngstyYaoiFangirl- *Gets up* DAMN! THAT HURT MANSAMUNE!

Ritsu- YOU"RE ALIVE?!

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Duh, don't you remember I went and got my bullet proof vest?

Masamune- Damn You.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Anyway I'll deal with you later Masamune time for the shout outs

To **Imagine Wings **Thanks for the complement! And we're going to see if I let Ritsu wake up...or not, I haven't decided yet. MWAHAHAHA

To**Animebaconlover** Yes there will be over 50 chapters omg and your comment on the last chapter made me sooooo bubbly with happiness. And I'm not sure if I'm going to kill him off or not. HEHEHE but since I've been saying "Until Ritsu's Finale Deadline, I'm leaning toward's killing him anyway. I mean he did survive the last fanfic, but hey you never know, I could get a spark of imagination and turn it round just like I did for some of Junjou when I was planning on killing my character the whole time but then got a spark and completely let my character live. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. And just saying I will write until I die!

To **Darky303- **Thank you for you comment! I will continue to write this until I die!

To Leafa-...no you're being mean to me...so you get no notes from me (I was being serious fanficers Leafa is my real life friend and she's siting next to me watching brothers conflict and being a meanie baka.)

To **Twitchyness** Thank you for your review and don't worry I am continuing this story :)


	11. A Day With the Kirishima's

_**Ok so i messed up the last chapter's deadline count the count for last chapter was actually 270 days until ritsu's final deadline.**_

Yokozawa's POV

"I love you, Takafumi" I heard my lover Zen Kirishima whisper next to me on our bed.

"Yeah...I love you to….Zen" I replied blushing a deep red. I still haven't gotten used to calling him by his given name, and honestly it's a bit embarrassing, but I know he loves it when I do. Currently it was seven in the morning. It was a Saturday and one of the few day's that I and Kirishima have off from work the same day.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and a voice call out, "Daddy? Papa?" It was our daughter.

"Come in sweetie." Kirishima called.

The door opened up with a creak and in came Hiyori in her pink footie pajamas, holding her bear in one hand.

"Daddy, Papa, I'm hungry and Papa, you promised that you would cook breakfast today instead!"

"Ah, hai, hai. I did say that didn't I?" I said chuckling and rubbing my eyes, "All right then I'm coming." I said getting up from the bed stretching my legs that were clothed in black sweats. You perverts thought we we're naked didn't you? Nah, we were too tired last night to do anything.

I walked up to Hiyori bending down and said, "Where's Papa's hug?"

Giggling Hiyori swung her little arms around me and gave me a hug. Then she let go. "Alright cutie go watch TV or read while I cook. She then scampered away just like that.

"You really do make a good mother for her" came Kirishima's voice. I turned around and glared at my lover who was grinning at me.

"I thought I said not to call me that, I'm fine with Papa, but I am not a women, so don't call me that."

"Awwww but it's so cute" I watched as he came over and swung his arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss before I could say anything.

The kiss ended as suddenly as it came. "I love you so much. All I'm saying is that you take care of Hiyori like most mothers treat their child and for that I'm grateful.

After hearing this I couldn't stay mad at him, so I swallowed my pride instead and watched as my love stretched as he walked to the dresser, his back to me.

Every time I saw his bare back and the movement of the muscle rippling under the skin, I got shivers. I still can't believe that I ended up with such a gorgeous, powerful partner. He ended up putting on a grey shirt that fit his frame beautifully.

"See something you like?"

I blushed as I thought 'shit he caught me' I looked away quickly murmuring a maybe.

I heard my lover chuckle and I ended up smiling at the sound of it.

I walked up to the dresser next to Kirishima and began to look for something to wear

After a few seconds of searching, I pull on a black t shirt.

After getting dressed I opened the door to be greeted by a "Meow"

"Hey Sorta how are you old boy" I bent down and scratched under his chin. He started to purr at this.

"Alright gotta go cook." Standing back up I headed toward the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, I went to the fridge and took out some eggs as well as some peppers, spinach and cheese. I moved to the pantry and took out onions, potatoes, and rice.

First I prepared the rice and placed it in the rice cooker. Next I started to chop up my potatoes, onions and peppers: putting them in the frying pan along with some oil when I finished chopping them. While I waited for the veggies to cook I started some sausage.

When my veggies were cooked to the point where I could easily poke a fork in them, I added the eggs. Mixing them in with the mixture until it was cooked completely. As soon as they finished cooking I turned off the heat from the eggs as well as from the sausage since they finished cooking at the exact moment. I then got out some plates and served the food making sure to cut Hiyori's into little octopus as I did.

While the food cooled for a bit,I got out two coffee mugs and started up some coffee. When it was brewed I poured in 1/4th cup of sugar and 1/4th cup of creme brulee creamer into Kirishima's coffee. I drink mine with only 2 tsp of sugar and a splash of the creamer. I honestly can't fathom how he can stomach something that sweet…,but then again, he's always had a sweet tooth. I made Hiyori a mug of hot chocolate as well.

While I set the table I was suddenly grabbed from behind in a hug. "Watch it!" I said knowing who the perpetrator was, "I almost spilled the coffee."

"Awww but you're so adorable I couldn't resist." Came Kirishima's reply

I didn't feel up to arguing with him at the moment so I dropped it and instead called Hiyori in for breakfast.

As we ate I turned on the tv and instantly the news came on.

The reporter speaking was a female wearing a burgundy suit with long blonde hair that curled up at the end,. She was wearing the usual tv makeup that in my opinion was over exaggerated. I was about to flip it when my ears caught something interesting.

"_And now back to Raizel with the latest News about the infamous Rich Boy Murderer An Kohinata. What's happening now Raizel?"_

The screen flipped to a male with dark black hair and red eyes. His chin was shaved and pointed. He was wearing a suit to but his was a black was standing outside of a courthouse apparently.

"_Ah yes I'm outside of the Hatsukoi Courthouse where the trial for An Kohinata. For those of you who don't know Konhinata was caught and found guilty for fraud and first degree murder. She has been married three times with fairly rich young boys. While on the outside she was a caring and loving wife the inside was a different story. Obsessed with money and not wanting to share, she married John Kingsfoil, a rich foreigner from america, Aichi Sawato another rich foreigner from China, and Norman Lake another foreigner from England. As soon as she manipulated her husbands to have everything go to he in their will, they all died mysteriously. After the death of each of her husband's she would come to the police station to file a report. However the police were unable to find the culprit, so they dropped each case. Then a new detective came in and feeling uneasy and suspicious picked up the cases again unaware to Konhinata. Through this detectives hard work he made the connections and found out the truth. However he didn't have enough proof to convict her yet so he kept an eye on her and her current fiance Ritsu Onodera. He had planned to catch her in the act of murder of Mr. Onodera but that didn't go according to plan. When the young Onodera was hospitalized from head injury and placed in a coma, the Onodera family dissolved the engagement. Furious Konhinata wanted revenge against the Onodera family and snuck into the hospital where Mr. Onodera was staying at and attempted to murder him. However she was stopped by a person who we will not reveal for safety reasons and was then turned in tried, and found guilty. Now this all happened a few years ago. Konhinata is now in a trial that will determine whether or not she will be given the death penalty. We are only hours away from hearing the verdict after a three day tra…"_

Suddenly the tv turned off. Startled I looked around and saw Kirishima holding the remote his face concerned. "You don't need to be watching things that will stress you out kay?" His eyes pleaded with mine. I guessed he was saying that because I had an ugly face on right now.  
I smiled at him saying, "Okay then...I won't." before looking away.

"Papa! Look what I made for you!" Hiyori squealed holding up a sheet of paper with a drawing of her me and Kirishima on it.

"I like it. We need to hang that one on the fridge." I smiled and then laughed when I saw her face covered in hot chocolate. "You're such a messy kid." I chuckled before grabbing a napkin and whipping her face.

When we finished eating Hiyori went to go get dressed. As she did me and Kirishima sat on the couch together. I was laying on top of him our hands intertwined as he stroked my hair. I rarely let him do this but after the news from this morning, I let him indulge me a bit.

In a few moments Hiyori came out in a cute yellow sundress with a white flower on the front. and was carrying a pink ribbon. "Papa can you put up my hair?" She squealed to me holding up her ribbon.

"Alright come here" I said sitting up and untwining my hands from Hiyori. Taking the ribbon I gently started to put her hair up into a bun. "there you go. Are you ready them?" I asked her and she giggled at me before replying, "Thank you and yes papa I'm ready."

Me and Kirishima got up from the couch and walked to the door. Getting on our shoes first we proceeded onward, taking Kirishima's car and drove out to the hospital to visit a friend who really needed the support.

252 Days Until Ritsu's Final Deadline

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- It's 2 am and I'm sick but here I'm updating any way. I'm too tired to deal with Masamune and Ritsu right now so I ain't going to let them in this chapter. I will give shout outs next chapter as well. Anyway, I'll let you guys in on some inside knowledge, if you're good at math, then you will be able to calculate how many more chapters there will be until Ritsu's Final deadline ;) any way night guys. Remember to review please!


	12. Flashback

Masamune's POV

I woke up with a severe headache. It had been a full week with me having to go testify in court against Konhinata. I stretched out my limbs and got up a bit too quickly as black spots swirled in front of me that I ended up seated back in the chair I had fallen asleep in. On my desk where a number of papers my lawyer gave me in regards to my testimony as well as my payment for his services. I rub my temple's and waited for the black dots to vanish. When they did I got up slowly this time. Turning, I went to my bag that was on the nightstand and pulled out some painkillers and took some for my head. "Only one more trial before it gets decided.' I thought, groaning to myself. Putting the bottle away I watched Ritsu for a moment before going to the bathroom to wash off.

I look into the mirror and see my face from when it happened those two years ago.

**Flashback**

I looked into the mirror seeing how some dark circles were just beginning to form but I shrugged.

I finished washing my face and went out and gazed at my Ritsu who still hadn't woken. I didn't know when he'd wake but that was fine he had all the time in the world to wake up. (unknown to him that he would eat those words later).

I leaned over and pecked his lips before pulling on a sweater to go have a smoke outside.

It was frigid cold and I shivered despite my heavy jacket. I placed the cigarette in my mouth and took out a lighter to light it up. While the fire was up the path ahead of me was somewhat illuminated and ahead stood a figure glaring at me. Startled I dropped the lighter onto the ground as the figure brushed past me, the feeling of soft hair smacking the fag out of my mouth as the figure disappeared inside of the hospital. I shivered as I began to feel apprehensive. Not wanting to smoke anymore I went back inside the bustling of the hospital and proceeded up to my lovers room. I arrived on Ritsu's floor when a familiar scent of peppermint filled my nose and looking ahead I saw the swish of long hair disappear inside of Ritsu's room as the door slammed shut.

Unnerved I ran to the door and tried the door handle only to find it wouldnt even budge. I banged on the door "Who's in there? This is a private hospital room room."

Just then a sinister voice that was very familiar to me called out.

"Don't worry this room won't be needed soon Takano Masamune."

"Ann-chan? Is that you? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RITSU?" I yelled panicked.

Ann's POV

"You'll see soon... see" I whispered as I gazed upon my ex fiancees face.

I cupped his pale cheek "Poor boy...if only it didn't turn out like this. Had my plans worked your death would have been a beautiful death instead of what I have to do now." I kiss his unmoving lips before stripping his clothes and admiring his body. "Time to get to work." With that I pulled out a marker and began dotting Ritsu's perfect unblemished skin...marking the areas I was going to carve. When that was finished I took out a big carving knife. Sticking the blade tc into his left leg, the blood oozing out of him. I smile wide...my eyes wide with insanity. "OOh if only you were awake to see how beautiful your blood runs." I said as I slowly carved up his leg. Satisfied with the left leg I began on the right. "Bleed Ritsu BLEED" I laughed insanely as I began to be covered in his blood. I was about to begin the lethal carve of his heart whe. n the door bursted open.

Takano's POV

I had ran to find a doctor with a key to Ritsu's room as a foreboding feeling hd gripped me. I yelled and screamed for help when a doctor lazily came and took out a key "Come no need to pitch a fit I'm sure you're seeing things." However just then the signal to Ritsus heart monitor went haywire and I snatched the key from the doctor's hand and ran full speed back to Ritsu's room. After unlocking the door I saw her covered in his blood. All I saw after that was a red haze as I tackled her away from my love. She wrestled back and I felt myself getting stabbed in the chest but I got the knife away as the doctor came in as well as who I thought was a nurse. But that was just a disguise as I was pushed away and I heard the sound of handcuffs. "Ann Konhinata you are under arrest for attempted murder anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law you have the right…" I ignored the rest and ran to my Ritsu who was bleeding profusely. "Help me dammit" I yelled to the doctor paralyzed in shock. He then came to his senses and paged a cold blue to his team. Ritsu was soon rolled out into surgery. I didn't know what had happened afterwards seeing as I had blacked out myself from the stab wound.

**Present**

I pulled down my shirt and traced the scar that was finely marked on my chest. I go out to Ritsu and kissed his lips. "I'm so grateful you're still alive so please wake up for me...please."

234 Days Until Ritsu's Final Deadline

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Hey yall Im back and kicking. Its been quite thee run around being hospitalized then withdrawn from school and having to quite work *sigh* but im back oh ad i forgot to mention my laptop broke ;^;

Masamune- about time

Ritsu- Did you have to go to the er causetakano-san shot you?

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Unfortunetley no the doctors thought i was suicidal and hospitalizedd me *sigh* Obviously I was not..dumb doctors.

Ritsu- well thats a relief

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Anyway on to my shout outs

To Animebaconlover- (once again love your name lol) Thanks for your congradulations and thank you sooo much for your wonderful and awe inspiering comments.

To ImagineWings- Thanks for your continued support as always i find your comments and advice very helpul please continue reading.

To Darky303- thank you for the comment and i shall continue writting this story till its done.

Twitchyness- Thank you for your reviews and of course im gonna add o to my ans anyone who coments gets a shoutout lol.

Blackemopxndx- dont worry i will keep writtting till i cant anymore and thanks for commenting :)

.77 you have to wait and find out if i kill him or not mwaahhahahahahahaha

And last but not least thanks for the comment to DarkPrincess758 thank you and keep reading

oops i forgot

THANK YOU ALL MY GUEST READERS


	13. A Worried Friend

Ritsu's POV

I woke up again somewhere dark some and cold. Picking myself up from the ground I look around hoping to see another hint to escape the darkness. As if my thoughts were heard a brown door appeared and I walked in afraid to see what was in there but too scared of the dark to not enter. Walking in the scene changed to a classroom scenario. I saw a youth that again resembled my looks. He was sitting in the corner b the window. Every once in awhile he would glance over at the door his eyes strained with anxiety which turned into fear as a man walked in. This man had platinum hair and ice blue eyes. His eyes met the green eyes of the boy in the corner and he grinned a sinister grin which put shivers down my spine. I looked back at the other boy and saw im shaking hard his face pale as he leaned over and threw up. "Teacher Onodera isn't well let me take him to the infirmary" The evil looking man volunteered. The teacher nodded and the man approached this Onodera person. As soon as he was touched by the man he gave a shriek and fainted. I backed away shaking fearful for Onodera as I watched the man grin slyly picking him up. I was scared at what was going to happen to him. Not wanting to know I ran out back through the door I came in from. Once out I bent over panting. I shook where I stood suddenly grabbing my head in pain. It hurt terribly so I grabbed my head and screamed till I passed out.

Kisas' POV

I walked into the hospital my head down with embarrassment as everyone in their kept staring at the idiot behind me who kept saying hello and smiling that all too perfect smile. I snapped when the started to follow us so I pulled the devilishly handsome guy into the nearby men's restroom.

"Yukima! What happened to staying low? You're attracting too much attention! Stop smiling and waving to everyone like you're a celebrity!" I fumed.

"AWW I'm sorry Kisa-san I was trying so hard but i don't want to be rude." He attempted to persuade me as he pulled out the puppy dog eyes...which I hate to admit but instantly worked.

"Fine just please don't show anyone else that smile but me" I blushed when I realized I said that outloud.

I saw Yukina blush looking very happy "Kisa-san you're so adorable!" He squealed hugging me causing me to blush a dark red before pushing him away. "Don't do that here Yukina!" I shoved him away looking down.

"Sorry Kisa-san" Yukina smiled before kissing my forehead causing me to blush further. L..lets go now" I whispered.

"HAI!" came his cheery response.

We left the bathroom and thankfully Yukina stopped smiling long enough for us to get to our destination. I went up and knocked on the door before waiting. Soon enough the door opened and there stood my boss who looked sick as hell.

"Hi Takano-san, I heard you were sick so we brought you some okayu to help as well as medicine. I also wanted to introduce you to my fiancee properly." I blushed slightly at this last part.

"Why thank you come in no need to stand out in the hall" Takano replied ushering us in. I watched as he sat on the little couch as Yukina handed him the okayu.

"Hi I'm Yukina Kou Kisa-sans fiancee." Yukina smiled all too brightly extending is hand which Takano-san shook.

"Nice to meet you Yuina I apologize for not being able to greet you sooner. Especially since you help greatly with our sales at Murakawa." Takano-san responded in his professional way.

I listened to them talk for a little bit before turning toward Rii-chan. It's been a month since I last saw him and a frown formed on my face. He looked so sickly. He was pale and skinnier than ever that you could start to see his ribs. I walked up to his side and touched his shoulder.

"I miss you Rii-chan. I hope you get better soon. I'm waiting for you to wake up before I get married. I want you to be there...as my best man. So please fight. I know Takano-san is hurting a lot too with you being so sickly like this. So please wake up. We're all worried." Little did I know Takano and Yukina had stopped chatting to listen to my conversation because I was suddenly hugged and was turned to face Yukina. He brushed a finger under my eye and revealed a tear drop. I took one hand and felt my face astonished to find my face wet with more.

"Don't cry Kisa-san...he'll wake up. He has to after that plea" Yukina comforted me.

"he's stubborn Kisa he will wake he won't give in that easy." Takano's voice rang out. I looked at my boss and saw fire and determination in his eyes and I chuckled. "You're right Takano-san he really is stubborn he won't give up so easily."

Takano smiled at me before coughing. "Get some rest Takano-san you need it. When do you have to testify again?"

I saw him rub his temples "The next court date is sometime next month. Hopefully I can put this behind me after that." He sighed.

"I know you will win Takano-san so don't give in." I encouraged him and Takano smirked. "Like I'd give up that easy."

I smiled at how cool my boss could be. Looking at my watch I saw it was time to head home.

"Come on Yukina time to go. We'll see you later Takano-san"

"Not so fast Kisa" Takanos icy demon voice came out and I looked back seeing his evil smile.

"Don't think you'd leave without telling me why your story boards are 2 weeks behind"

"Damn it" I cursed mentally as I struggled to think of an excuse.

216 Day's Left Until Ritsu's Final Deadline

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- HEY YALL! What did you all think of this chapter? I wondering if I should do a spin-off story of how yukina and kisa got engaged what do yall think? Any way lets have the stars see what they like.

Kisa- I miss Rii-chan

Ritsu- Kisa-san Im right here

Kisa- RII-CHAN *glomps him*

Masamune- *eye twitching* Kisa unless you want more work I advise you to get off Onodera this moment.

Kisa- *pales and gets off Ritsu*

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Any way happy new year to all and please review You know im motivated to write by your lovely comments :)


	14. The Trial Begins

Takano's POV

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" I slammed my hand on the alarm clock and _tried _to go back to sleep. Notice the emphasis on _tried. _As soon as I closed my eyes there was loud knocking on my door and Yokozawa came in. "Did you plan on sleeping through the trial Masamune?"

I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes getting up. "It's finally here isn't it." I said heavily. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into Yokozawa's eyes as he said "Hey after this trial then this whole thing will be behind you….behind both of you" I saw his eyes look over me and I turned my head to onto Ritsu comatosed self. "You're right...the headache with her will finally end and we'll be free." Yokozawa patted my back. "That's the spirit now get ready" I nodded and took a shower before putting on my suit. I was about to walk out when I was pulled back slightly and Yokozawa was suddenly in front of me. "You can't be sloppy in court." I was confused until he fixed my tie. "Thanks" I said and I was about to go but my old friend stopped me "Be strong I know recalling what happened will be hard for you" I stayed silent for a moment before replying "Don't worry I won't break from this" I smiled. "Alright" Yokozawa squeezed my shoulder before letting go. With that I left with one glance at Ritsu.

No POV

_**Murakawa Court**_

_**May 29 2016 **_

_**Time 1:00 p.m.**_

_**Judge on duty: Judge Nori **_

"We are here today to for the trial of An Konhinata's execution as punishment for the murder of John Kingsfoil, Aichi Sawato and Norman Lake as well as assault and attempted murder of Ritsu Onodera and Masamune Takano. Judge Nori spoke.

"How does Ms. Konhinata plea?"

"She wishes to plea innocent due to insanity"

"Please present the evidence." The judge then ordered.

The prosecutor Mr. Izaya Walked up to the Jury and handed them photos of the three dead men. "As you can see each of the three men were all once married to Ms. Kohinata. Each husband wrote a will leaving everything to her." He presented the will. "And the accidents where they all die happened the next day after the will was made." The jury passed the photos amongst each other. "The next piece of evidence is the weapon used in the assault and attempted murder of Ritsu Onodera and Masamune Takano. The blood on the weapon belongs to both Mr. Onodera and Mr. Takano. The prints on the weapon belong to Ms. Kohinata and was confirmed through DNA testing. Now to begin with the evidence of the murder of John Kingsfoil. He apparently died after a fall off a ledge in the Saki penthouse in Sapporo because he was drunk. Only now a witness has come forth to testify what happened. I present Mrs. Akemi Tensho." Mr. Izaya then sat down.

An old lady came to the stand. Her face was wrinkled with age and her hair was white.

"You may now begin question Mr. Mamoru" the judge announced.

Mr. Mamoru stood up and approached her.

"Mrs. Tensho you were there the day when John Kingsfoil was murdered?" He drawled out.

"Yes I was" she said with confidence

"Then please tell the jury what it was you saw" Mr. Mamoru said motioning the jury.

Mrs. Tensho closed her eyes recalling what she saw. "I saw Mr. Kingsfoil stumble out of the penthouse clearly drunk. A women came out and I assumed it was his wife. She began to kiss him before pushing him off the ledge."

"Mrs. Tensho what were you doing before you witnessed the so called murder?"

"I was watching the rain"

"According to the reports the day the victim fell storms were rampaging in the city and it was hard to see. So how can you be sure you saw what happened? Debris and dust was flying around so you can't be sure can you?" It was a figurative question because he then said "I'm done" and went to sit down.

"Cross examination." the prosecutor called and the judge granted.

Mr. Izaya walked to the witness stand and began.

"I will go again into what Mr. Mamoru asked. How do you that you saw Ms. Konhinata push Mr. Kingsfoil off the ledge during such a heavy storm?"

The defendent looked more confudent this time finay being allowed to respond "This happned when the storm died down and it was just rain.

Mr. Mamoru placed his hands on the pedestal and leaned to her face "If you saw this happen then why did you not testify what you saw?"

"Because I was threatened" She said her voice shaky

"By who?" he demanded

"That women Ann Kohinata….I was frozen on the spot and she looked up….she saw me..and she knew I saw her. She approached me….and I begged mercy and she told me as long as I didn't tell anyone she wouldn't kill me" She was shaking.

"And you believed her? Even though it was obvious that she could have murdered you right there?" He slammed his fist on the table harder than he meant causing her to jump.

"Objection of intimidation and personal aggravation." the defendent exclaimed.

"Sustained" The judge hit his javel on the stand. " please proceed and a calmer manner"

"I am sorry that was not my attention" he then turned back to the witness and said "I will ask again You believed her even though

The could have killed you once your back was turned?"

"I-I was scared. I had to hope that she was telling the truth because I thought why would she ask me to keep it a secret instead of killing me then...so i took it."

"And you didn't come to the police right afterwards?"

"I was scared that she would find out and hunt me down if I reported her" she was shaking in tears.

"No further questioning"

He went and sat down.

"Bring in the next witness" tbe judge called.

Just then the Mr. Izaua's counsler came in and whispered to him something.

Mr. Izaya then stood up. "We have been informed that the next witness recently died of a heart attack and the next one has refused to testify. We will go on with the next witness. Mr. Takano Masamune.

...,...

AngstyyYaoiFangirl- ok so like i soooo was not meaning to have updated just this i wanted to do the whole court case in one long chaptet but this ended in such a dramatic way I just had to do it XD. Anyway lets cbeck in on the love birds.

Ritsu- 50 bucks on Anns attempt to jump the stand and strangle you?

Masamune- pretty good? What about the audience what do you think?

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Obviously this chapter dose not have a count down but thatbis because this day is not over. God typing in fanfiction doc using a phone is a night mare any way I'll begin working on the next update soon!


End file.
